


Prosper

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: Kirk and Spock settle down after their five year mission. (Non-Canon)All Rights Reserved to Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and CBS. (C) 1966-2020.All Characters Reserved to Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and CBS. (C) 1966-2020.All Rights Reserved to Author Arnold. (C) 2011-2020





	Prosper

The morning was bright, too bright. Kirk looked to the side and saw the shades had been opened. Mumbling as he rolled over, trying to bury his face in the pillow. The sun shined, the window cracked open enough to hear the birds. It all felt great to be on Earth. 

Today marked their eighth year being home. After their five year mission, Spock came to live with him. Both found a small cottage like place to call their own. Spock always had to have the final say. He, of course, was pickier. Yet, all Kirk wanted was a decent bed and kitchen. Kirk sat, pushing the planet off him. Firstly, he rubbed his eyes, then rubbed the same fingers through his hair. Suddenly, the smell of food wafted upstairs and he smiled. 

Spock always knew Fridays were cursed, he was always stuck cooking food he hated. Yet, he always "smiled" through it. Walking downstairs, Kirk smiled at the sight. Spock was wearing a pair of black lounge pants and one of Kirk's old blue t-shirts. 

"The way you dress, it's like we never left that ship." He mumbled sarcastically. "Or is 'blue' your favorite color..." 

Spock then sarcastically rebutted. "This is simply the crap I found in the pile of 'clean clothes'." 

He giggled. "From my observations, it seems you enjoy wearing 'human' clothing." He then stole a piece of French Toast.

Spock then replied. "That I sadly do.." 

Not long after, a young girl happily skipped. Spock ended up adopting a orphan that possessed traits of mainly human and very small traits of Vulcan quirks. He made sure to keep her hair long enough to slightly cover her small pointed ears. Kirk didn't like how he treated her, he thought they were adorable on Lilith. 

"Good morn' Daddy, morn' Uncle..." She crawled on the bar stool next to Kirk, while earning a smile. Spock of course was "Daddy", she was always formal with him. While Kirk was "Uncle" and nothing was ever formal. Just like it always has been with those two. 

"Good morning, Lilith." Spock placed a small plate in front of her. Kirk was always surprised at how well his friend adapted a normal life on Earth. After all these eight years, still shocked him. 

"Morn' Lilly." Kirk ruffled her hair. 

At this rate, even Spock was smiling. The little girl ate, telling larger than life stories. The two men listened, adding comments here and there. After she was done eating, Kirk helped her down. Spock took the plates while rinsing them. Kirk also helped Lilith get ready for a play-date at a local friends house. Spock smiled softly as he watched the two disappear. 


End file.
